


Kylo's Only

by Ashley_Winchester_77



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Cutting, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fingerfucking, Handcuffed, Hurt, Manipulation, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pregnant Reader, Rape, Smut, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, gagged, married kylo, married reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 15,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8525305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashley_Winchester_77/pseuds/Ashley_Winchester_77
Summary: Armitage Hux tries to woo Reader away from Kylo. But Reader has her special way of handling the matter at hand. And Kylo is all too pleased to go with it! Enjoy! ;D





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElmiDol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElmiDol/gifts).



> I might make another chapter...if people want more! I really hope you enjoy! :)
> 
> ElmiDol, This is for you. Since your such astounding and wonderful writer! ;D

General Hux was annoying her yet again and it wasn't to her benefit. He'd send gifts of the lewd nature to her privately. And she'd send it down the garbage. She'd tell Kylo as to what the General was doing. (Y/n) was walking to her work station. As she was thrown into a closet. 

"Mrs. Ren, I'd like to fuck you til you scream my name. Til you are fighting to have breathe after the orgasm I'd give you. Til your a fucking blubbering mess. Sobbing at me to stop as I ram you harder than your fucking husband Kylo can!" snarled General Hux.

(Y/n) had to close her eye's cause she was sure General Hux would see her eye's. Knowing they were glazed up with lust and rampant anger. General Hux had pressed himself into her cunt area. Feeling she was damp and pulsing.

"Stop this General, please. I love my husband only. You just want what you can't have!" sobbed (Y/n) to Hux.

The general had unzipped her regulation issued pants. And was currently going for her undies. General Hux had taken his glove off his hand with his teeth hotly.

"If I feel that your wet then your cute tiny shaved cunt will be wrecked by me!" said General Hux.

She looked away from him and tears ran down her face hard. But she did want this a little bit. She tried to leave but was roughly pushed on her knee's and her ass propped up. The General was doing this slowly. He parted her ass and saw her glistening cunt. She was indeed shaven and tiny with sweetness smelling cunt.

"You are fighting to stop me. But you should know you should've been for me only. I should've ruined this delicate pussy. Your virtue for me to conquer!" said General Hux.

General Hux had taken his fingers to her pink cunt. Slipping into her velvet walls easily. (Y/n) had whimpered at how brusque he was. That with every fluid move of his fingers. She tettered closer to orgasm and a powerful one at that. General Hux was sure she bound to come undone soon. Putting pressure on her pink clit.

"Please General unhand me this instant. I am fucking close to orgasm. My orgasm is for Kylo only. Please stop this now!" wailed (Y/n).

Moans and whimpers had left her very mouth. And General Hux had taken to fucking her cunt with his hand faster. Then (Y/n) had gushed all over General Hux lap. He took his hand away from her oversensitive ruined cunt. 

"You can collect on fucking me later, General. In my quaters I share with Kylo. He has gone on a mission. And we will have the place to ourselves!" said (Y/n) softly.

The General had taken a cloth out to clean her up. She had gotten up on shaky legs. And made her way to her work station. As she sat down she felt still tender. The General from across the room was amused as she was struggling to sit still. Lunch had rolled around and (Y/n) had messaged Kylo.

_(Y/n)-_

_The general had taken advantage of me. I feel bad! Sorry!_

_Commander Ren-_

_Well we should make him pay, shouldn't we? He deserves it!_

_(Y/n)-_

_Sir, What do you have planned then?_

_Commander Ren-_

_Come to our room now!_

(Y/n) had sped over to where she shared a room with her husband Kylo. They talked at length of what was to happen. And she was giddy for the plan too. Later on that night she had slipped into a red silk corset undergarments. She was blindfolded and handcuffed. Moments later on the General walked in with a dark leering smug face on. He traced lines on her sharply attractive figure.

"You know (Y/n), We could kill Ren and whip out Supreme Leader Snoke. And take you as my wife. Seize your very ecstasy from you. Make you my little bitch! Would like that? To choke on your bliss knowing it came from me! That you'd be loyal to me only!" snarled General Hux.

He saw her leak onto the bed with her juices. Seeing she has gotten wet from those words. Tears had left her eye's as she realized this man desired her. To want to take her for his own selfish greed. Made her sick to her stomach too.

"I don't fucking think so, General. You are now paralyzed by the force. See I am going to fucking torment you. Going to make you know this beauty is for me!" said Kylo to Hux.

(Y/n) had gotten the blindfold off of her. The General saw the devious pretentious look swim over her face. It made his blood boil something awful too. That she was more conniving then him. She had rated him out and for good reason.

"How'd I do, Kylo? We trapped him real good, didn't we? We did good!" Boasted (Y/n).

Kylo had laid a gentle kiss upon her lips. And released her handcuffs from her. It was a welcome relief too. She trotted over to General Hux and injected him with hallucinogenic and tiny bit of poison. Cutting him up and making him feel all sorts of awful. Whispering things to break him and only took a few hours too.

"You know General Hux, I was hoping to take an easy on you. But you should never touch what isn't yours. I am not yours to touch. I am the wife of Kylo Fucking Ren, Commander of The First Damn Order! Not your sex slave!" snarled (Y/n).

The General had for the first time felt fear radiate in him. That she had tortured him in being obiediant to her. Kylo was impressed at her skill for violence and hostility. (Y/n) had injected him with a serum of healing properties too. Kylo had put into his head that to always fear (Y/n) and her deadly touch. The General had ran out Kylo's Chambers.

"You truly are remarkable at your technique. He shouldn't have ever touched you. I am so very sorry he had touched you!" said Kylo to (Y/n) softly in his deep baritone.

"Make me forget what he did. Let me scream your name so the whole galaxy knows I am yours. Let me feel the force!" said (Y/n) in her smooth seductive voice laced with lust.

Kylo had picked her up and tossed her on the bed. Spreading her leg's and seeing her wet fold's. Diving his head in and tasting her sweet cunt. The whimpers of his name. Made him seize her legs and mold his mouth to her sensitive cunt. Tears of bliss left her eye's as she looked upon her beloved eating her out. A scream left her mouth as she came hard and violent.

"My love, I could fucking eat you out all damn day. You belong to me only!" said Kylo.

(Y/n) had gripped onto his cock roughly. Lapping his precum up like candy she was deprived of. Kylo loved how she looked with her mouth stuffed full of cock. Tears that was of pure enjoyment. Reveling in the taste he provided her mouth.

"If you don't stop now I will blast my load hot and heavy in your damn mouth!" said Kylo.

She had detached her mouth from his cock. Kylo had flipped her on all fours and took her tiny hips in his grasp. Knowing they'd bruise up later on. (Y/n) had felt so full with his cock so deep in her hot wet cunt. Making delicious squelching noises. Rubbing her clit with equal vigor and tenacity. Enjoying the sight she gave him. Ramming his full huge girth into her tiny pink cunt roughly and fastly.

"Yell for the whole galaxy knows I am yours. And yell whom you belong to only! Fucking scream it! Fucking force (Y/n)! (Y/n) is mine's!" roared Kylo.

"Fucking force Kylo! KYLO REN IS MKY HUSBAND! FIUCKING FORCE YOUR MINE'S! KYLO IS MY FUCKING....SHIT.....GOING TO CUM!!!" screamed (Y/n) in a wrecked voice.

"Fucking cum for your commander and husband. I want your cum all over my cock. I want you to feel me for years to come. You are mine's!" snarled Kylo.

Kylo had felt her core pulse and her juices hit his cock hard and fast. Seeing her fall limp in his grasp. And harshly fucked into her a few more times. And he had passed out on top of her. Pulling her tired body to his body for his warmth.

8 Hours later-

Commander Ren and High Officer Ren had entered with a powerful built power that radiated from them both. General Hux had been scared of both Kylo and (Y/n). (Y/n) looked upon the General with satisfaction. Kylo was pleased with this development. And they knew the General would never bother them again. Not for awhile though. The General seemed to come up with a revenge plot for them both.


	2. Chapter 2

General Hux stared at (Y/n) as she worked along her husband Kylo. Having very indulging conversation with the other. His heart hurt knowing he should've never lied to her. But he had his reason's for doing so too. Then he was lured out of his thoughts as he heard giggling. (Y/n) looked so divine and beautiful to him in full.

"General Hux, I need to speak my mind to you. You must stay the course away from Commander Ren's wife. The way your going now is inappropriate!" said Mitaka.

"You may leave or I'll have you go to reconditioning for your life!" said General Hux.

(Y/n) had looked to her ex-lover Armitage with disgust. That he had ever dared touch her. Laying his skilled smooth hands all over her body. She was rightfully Kylo's. Kylo saw the conflict radiate through her. General Hux was a thorn in his side.

"Commander, May I take leave now? Feel as though I am not well!" said (Y/n) softly.

He shook his head for her to leave. She had made it to a refresher to puke up. She knew she was late and possible chance of Kylo having a kid in her. Going to the sink and washing her mouth til it was clean enough. Stepping out and heading to her shared quarters with Kylo. Undressing and getting in bed nude. The next moment she was cuffed to the bed and gagged.

"You play an excellent game of getting my attention. But your cunt and you are for me only. Kriff, Your absolutely stunning and ravishing!" snarled General Hux.

Hux had made swift licks on her swollen cunt. And how it was glistening with wetness. Tasting how sweet and floral her sensitive area was. Made his cock leak knowing she still tasted the same. How she was she small despite how he use to fuck her out so well. How endless hours were spent worshipping her body.

"You still taste amazing and still so fucking tight. No wonder I could never get enough. How I dare let you leave my sight? For me only!" said General Hux.

He had roughly fingered her tight shaven cunt. Hearing her sweet whimpers made his cock leak more. The squelching sounds made his head dizzy with lust. She lifted her head to see the deviant look upon his face. Seeing that he was already undressed and he took his cock near her cunt.

"I am going to own you again and you'll come to me with dignity!" said General Hux.

He rammed his girth into her hard and fast. Tears leaked from her eye's harshly. The familiar feeling made her cum and her core pulse. General Hux had looked so wrecked by her cumming so quickly. He gripped her hips as he slammed into her repeatedly. The whimpering that left her was carnal bliss to him. The debauched look that marred her face was simply endearing.

"Force I am going to cum in your leaking quim. And it will stay that way too. Your pussy is for me only. Not Kylo Fucking Ren!" said General Hux.

He shot his load into (Y/n)'s cunt violently. Rubbing her clit cruelly as she came again. General Hux felt her cum again as he came. He had uncuffed her and released her gag from her mouth. She lay there limp and used up by General Hux. (Y/n) had started to sob and wail in pain. Looking at him with agony and despair.

"That'll teach you next time you try to flee from me, lil whore!" said General Hux.

He was already dressed and left her there abused. She looked at her body marred in the General's marks upon her. Feeling utterly violated and defiled fully. It hurt too much to move or even yell for help. She had looked so weak and pathetic.

Hours had gone by and Kylo had entered his shared quarter's with his wife (Y/n). He saw as she had clothes scattered around. Picking them up and going to the bedroom. Seeing his wife beaten and violated. And cut marks all over her arm's.

Kylo had rushed to get her covered and to medbay. They had rushed her to get seen and treated. Kylo stood out of the room his wife was in. It was torture for him. 

"Commander Ren, She is going to be fine. But I must tell you she was raped quite violently. And she may have PTSD and trauma afterwards!" said Doctor Friael.

Kylo had his anger in full. That someone was about to pay. He checked the video and saw General Hux leave. Wearing a look of proudness and victory. General Hux was sure to pay for what had done. Her checked up on his wife and saw she was asleep. And her body in wraps and paleness to her skin. How she looked so fragile and hurt. She was twisting around and looked as in distress now. He had quickly went to settle her down.


	3. Chapter 3

Kylo had to make arrangements to have his shared chambers moved. Since it was going to a trigger for his wife. He was still hellbent on getting back at Hux for what he did. Made his blood boil with fury and rage of what went down. 

"Lord Ren, Your wife has awoken and is asking for you!" said Captain Phasma.

Kylo had slowly made his way to his wife in medbay. Seeing how General Hux had reduced her to this fragile mess. As he sat down on the bed. She had made her way to him. Kylo held onto his darling wife. She had started to wrap softly.

"I ask of you to forgive me for had occurred in our room. Didn't know...that he...I know...... I am so very sorry!" sobbed (Y/n) to Kylo.

"You have nothing to say sorry for. Hux will pay the price. Don't worry he will not see my revenge coming!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

Kylo had laid her down and softly rubbed his hand on her head. Seeing that she fallen into a deep sleep. Kylo had kissed her forehead and left her to sleep. Captain Phasma had rushed to Kylo Ren. She was out of breath and looked up.

"Lord Ren, I was informed that General Hux has requested your company!" said Captain Phasma.

Kylo had made his way over to where the General Hux was at. He was on the bridge. Hostilities had erupted from deep in Kylo's whole body hotly in anger.

"You have some nerve to pull me from my wife, Hux! Speak!" said Kylo to General Hux.

"You have a duty to The First Order first and foremost, Ren! Needed here anyways! So stay put!" said General Hux.

General Hux had felt his airway being crushed and bruising. He was trying to scramble to fight off what Kylo was doing. Kylo was having too much fun. And with the force he had started to violate the General Hux. Making him hurt the way his wife did. Anger had seeped far into Kylo. General Hux was at a loss now.

"You General Hux Don't ever tell me what to do. Or next time you'll be certain to die. And trust me your death will be painfully drawn out!" snarled Kylo to General Hux.

Kylo had moved up to the head of the bridge. Ignoring the pained gasps that had left the pathetic General. Kylo had taken to giving out a few orders to Captain Phasma. Captain Phasma was now worried something else had happened to (Y/n), her lil cousin. And the General had a hand in what had happened. She had made it to Medbay to where (Y/n) was. And saw how bad she was hurt. Bile rose up her throat harshly. 

"Cousin, I know I have never lied to you. But I ask that you stay away from this matter. Really don't want you mixed up in this mess! Please!" begged (Y/n).

Captain Phasma sat down besides her and started to cry. Now knowing that something awful had befallen her cousin. And knowing to keep out of it now. 


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) had sneaked into General Hux quarters quite effectively. She had poured his special hygiene products all over his stuff. Making sure to knock out the security film for this area. And she proceeded to damage his suits and his food stash. Laying waste to his books and holopad. His whole room was wrecked.

Leaving and headed back to Medbay and laying down. She had made sure that no evidence was anywhere near him. Little giggles erupted from her body. It gave her a sick joy to have him go back to his room that was ruined by her.

Kylo had entered her room of Medbay laughing quite contently. She knew that he knew. And that was why he was laughing. She tilted her head to one side and looked at Kylo with nothing but gleefulness. Kylo had kissed her pretty pink lips.

"You are quite the gem to have wrecked his quarters. I am impressed!" said Kylo.

"Well to be fair, He fucking deserves what I gave him back. Screw him and his prissy tight arse!" snarled (Y/n) maliciously.

"Well you were cleared from Medbay. And we will head to our new quarters. I think you'll find them to your liking. And with some new editions!" said Kylo.

They had walked to there new shared quarters. Kylo had carried her all the way there. Always loving how her body was shaped for his embrace. He loved it too. Entering there room and saw there was the colors of her home planet Naboo.

"Kylo, You really didn't need to do all of this. This is all very astonishing. I love you for what you have put your effort into. I love you so very much!" said (Y/n).

Kylo had came up behind her and held her close. She leaned into Kylo and she felt loved. They had a bond with the other. She was really happy for this too. Kylo was being buzzed and left her there to explore there new quarters in peace fully.

Kylo had made his way to General Hux quarters in haste. He was steadily getting mad at General Hux. General Hux looked absolutely furious and murderous too.

"What seems to be the issue now, Hux?! You are clearly hellbent on trying my limits. Clearly you have none at the moment. Leader Snoke will not approve!" said Kylo madly.

"It seems that security and my quarters were not only ransacked. But someone had ruined my living area. And everything is ruined and wrecked!" said General Hux.

"Well the matter will be taken care of. And once I know it. I will tell you if I deem you worthy to know. Assuming I tell you anything." said Kylo to General Hux.

General Hux looked absolutely furious at Kylo. Kylo had gone back to his wife being in the shower. She'd been crying and he knew why to. Kylo had gotten into the shower to help her relax. (Y/n) had stared at Kylo and how he was being so understanding. It had helped her to calm down. And that was why she loved Kylo.

"Kylo, I love you so very much. Need you to know my heart belongs to you. But I know the General will never be done with me. One of many thing's he has said to me. And that scares me to death. Just don't want you getting hurt ever!" sobbed (Y/n).

"(Y/n), No matter what I will always be here for you. I love you too much. Need you to remember that. And the General will not touch you. I will fucking kill him! You have my promise on that!" said Kylo.

Kylo had rocked (Y/n) to a slumber. He had made sure she under the covers and peaceful. And Kylo had made his way to the refresher again. And he had ordered food and it came as (Y/n) had woken up. She had aten and gone back to sleep.

Captain Phasma had gone out of her way to relay some messages to General Hux late. General Hux looked at the way there was little he could do. Captain Phasma was intentionally trying to hurt the ego of General Hux on purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/n) had realized quickly she couldn't avoid her work. As a higher ranking officer she knew her duty was to The First Order. So she donned on her uniform and headed to the bridge. Bracing for seeing whom would be on the other side. Holding her head up and walking like she owned the place. Kylo saw her determination to prove a point. 

"General Hux, What are my orders today?" asked (Y/n) to General Hux sternly.

"Your orders are to report to me. Be assisting me for the day. Since my secretary is out sick. And I expect you to do as I command you to!" said General Hux tarsely.

"Yes Sir, General Hux!" said (Y/n) to General Hux swiftly.

For the first hour they made there rounds around The Finalizer. General Hux was really up to no good. Kylo had gotten in front of them to stop them. (Y/n) held in her very breath. Kylo looked upon his wife (Y/n) by General Hux side quite madly.

"Commander Ren, I am to shadow the general for today. As to his secretary is out. Was there something I could assist you with?" asked (Y/n) to Commander Ren.

Kylo had his head his head gear off and slammed his mouth on her mouth. (Y/n) held onto her husband with all of her love. Kylo grinded into (Y/n) roughly and to a point that had (Y/n) moaning. General Hux wasn't atall pleased with this display.

"I will see you in three hours for lunch. And you will eat. Do you understand?" said Kylo to (Y/n).

"Yes, Commander Ren. I fully understand this!" said (Y/n) to Kylo with adoration.

Kylo had put his head gear back on and walked away. General Hux looked at (Y/n) with malice. She had looked at him with hatred burning for General Hux too.

"Well General Hux, Sir. I don't mean to overstep...but you aren't to giving a look such as that. You had your chance back when we were in the academy together. Kept lying to me as you had other motives. And....!" said (Y/n) to General Hux.

General Hux had tossed himself onto her again. Kissing her kissable lips as though they were still his. Rutting himself onto her and feeling her get wet too. He had pulled her into an empty room. (Y/n) had hated how her body just allowed his touch to still effect her. How he still made her wet after all this time. She knew it was sick and depraved.

"I know your terribly hating yourself right. Like how your still able to get wet. After all this time away from me. Or how'd you thought you could escape me? We were eachothers first sexual experience. Kriff, I wrecked your beautiful cunt all by my hard big girth. Rocking it in you as you uttered for more!" said General Hux.

General Hux had been able to undo her pants and undies. Letting them fall to the floor and spreading her leg's. Seeing slick run off onto the table below her. Seeing her wet cunt and diving in. She had tried to run but he held a firm grip on her. Whimpers had left her and he fucked her with his tongue. General Hux was all too pleased. That she still tasted as wonderful as he remembered.

"Kriffing hell it's like your cunt was made to be honoured and cherished. So sweet and so mine's. You'll never run from me ever again. Understand Officer?" said General Hux.

(Y/n) had let loose a wail of release. Cum rushed into the mouth of General Hux's mouth. Tasting her sweet cream that leaked from her. Seeing her shake and looking a debauched wreck. (Y/n) hated herself and General Hux had stood up to leave. 

"I want you in my quarter's in three hour's. Or I will find you and fuck you hard. Til you bleed from that gorgeous pussy! My pussy!" said General Hux harshly.

Tears had left her as he had left her hurt and violated. Captain Phasma had heard cries coming from a room that should have been vacant. As she saw her little cousin having fresh bruises and tears. As she made her way to her. (Y/n) had reeled back with alarm and frightened.

"Hux you had your fun. Now leave me be. Please. I hate you so much!" said (Y/n) in a broken voice.

"Cousin it is me Phasma. Just let me cover you up. And get you help!" said Captain Phasma.

Captain Phasma had covered her with a blanket. Her whole body was shaking in fear and hurt. She had told her older cousin what had happened and what General Hux had said. Her blood ran cold and boiling rage shot through her fully.

"Cousin I need you to stay out of this. He will not hesitate to kill you. And the thought of you dead will hurt me more. Just help me get to my room, please!" said (Y/n) to Captain Phasma.

Captain Phasma had gone all to her cousins room. (Y/n) had gotten into the shower. Then two hour's had gone by. Kylo and her had lunch and made out too.

 


	6. A Month Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadness is in full!

(Y/n) had made her way to work with less grace and hope. Several attacks had occurred to her. The General wasn't being very fair to her. That he had taken her in her ass, cunt ,and mouth. Spilling hot streams of cum deep into her. Even as she had finally realized she was with child. Kylo had fucked her too and it felt amazing. Most days she was carrying out all the orders she got without complaint.

"General Hux, I need to get to Medbay. I am being paged. Urgent matter!" said (Y/n).

She was able to be let go. But to return sharply after her appointment. She had made it to Medbay. And seeing she was starting to show a bit. She was atleast two months along. And she had an ultrasound print out of her baby. It was by chance a miracle she was pregnant. Getting back to work and being happy.

_Commander Ren-_

_My office in 30 minutes!_

Looking at the message wasn't quite that easy. Seeing herself look out of sorts. But it could be cause she was with child. But the origin of whom the father was. It was either between General Hux or Kylo Ren. She headed over to where he was. Entering and seeing him sitting down. With the mask off of his face too.

"How was your visit to Medbay? And don't try to hide it either!" said Kylo Ren.

"Well it went very well. We are definantly having a baby. I have an ultrasound!" said (Y/n) to Kylo.

Kylo had taken the photo and observed. Tears had welled up in his eye's. Dropping to his knee's and kissing her stomach. Knowing a child was in her. That he was going to be father to his first and true love. (Y/n) had ran her fingers in his hair. Looking at how he was being so very happy.

"Take off your bottoms. Wanna fuck that beautiful cunt with my mouth. Taste what is rightfully mine's!" said Kylo.

She did as her husband had said and after layed down. Her legs shook with the utter primal look Kylo had on his face. Kylo held her cunt firmly with his mouth. Hearing her ravenous moans and squeals of joy.

"You have no ideal how delicious you taste. And to believe it is for me only!" said Kylo.

Kylo had taken her swollen clit into his smooth plump lips. And fingering her sensitive cunt with his finger's. It drove her mad with lust and blantant rage. That her cunt made such debauched noises. And Kylo couldn't get enough of it all. It had driven him to fuck her faster. Screams of carnal bliss rocked her to damaging orgasm. Tears ha leaked from her eye's. Spasms had rocked through her.

"Rest now, my angel. You deserve the rest. You've done me very proud!" said Kylo.

He had walked to get a damp warm clothe. Helping her clean her mess. She layed there with an euphoric ending. That moment was ruined by Kylo being called. It was General Hux on the other side of the door. She had rushed into the refresher and stayed there. She heard loud banter going on. 

"Kylo I do believe we had an agreement. You don't touch what is for me. Must I tell her how you paid for her to be away from me. And how you tricked me as you married her. She will so heartbroken to know!" said General Hux to Kylo Ren.

Her heart had just stopped and she was sick to her stomach. That all she was to Kylo was a fucking agreement. She was so beyond angry at that very moment. Holding onto her stomach with a protectiveness. She knew now she'd have to protect the baby, her baby. This life in her womb.  She had quickly gotten dressed and left out the other door. Making her way to the landing dock. She had money and all that she needed. Getting onto her personal ship and taking off.

"I am going to protect you, lil baby. Make sure your not pulled into that mess. Even if I have to die to help protect you!" Thought (Y/n) sadly.

She had gotten to a random planet and changed into different clothes. And lost her tracking device. And gotten to terminal bay the would lead to the resistance. But she turned into a dump of bench. She was hungry and found a place to eat. Paying and then leaving. She felt through the baby that Kylo was upset now. 

Making it to where she needed to go. She had bumped into the famously one and only Poe Dameron. Handing him the secret note and got her to the resistance. It wasn't without a heavy heart. Because she sat in front of General Leia Organa.

"So you are having potentially my grandkid, huh? Let's get you some rest!" said Leia.

She got her to her quarter's and had her lay down. The First Order was going to have to try to find her. And she was really okay with that. As sleep had overcame her small pregnant body. Holding onto her swollen tummy for dear life too.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) has woken up and headed to the refresher. She was safe for the moment and that has settled her calmly. That she was on a resistance base with others. The fact that she needed to get out and explore. A knock sounded for her now.

"Hello Poe, How may I help you?" asked (Y/n) to Poe.

"Well I have been wanting to talk to you. You see you are from a family of people whom had supported The First Order. And we need to make sure for safety sake you'll not jeopardize this base. In all forms!" said Poe to (Y/n).

She was lead to room full of hierarchy people of The Resistance. General Leia Organa was there. Standing up and waiting for someone to address her now.

"You were the lover of the now General Armitage Hux. Your older cousin is Captain Phasma of The First Order. And Your now Husband is Commander Kylo Ren. These are known to be a person of high power. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Poe to (Y/n).

"Yes I was the lover of General Hux. But he was...I never...he....was very violent man then. And I was foolish to think he was ever going to really let me go. It proved when he countlessly raped me. And beat me in submission. He traded me to Kylo Ren under the guise I was to be safe. But General Hux was mislead too as Kylo Ren.....he had been helpful to me and made me feel love. But I then I fell hard in love with Kylo deeply. And I married him foolishly. When I needed to be working at his side as both wife and his right hand Lady. Captain Phasma is indeed my older cousin and does know what had occurred to me. But I told her to not get involved. Since I knew the repercussions of what would happen to her. And I am sure Kylo knows I fled by now. I understand if you want me gone." said (Y/n) to them all with a shaky and stern voice. 

She looked at Leia and tears were in her eye's. (Y/n) knew Kylo was actually her son Ben. And hearing what he had done had hurt her to no end. Poe was actually ashamed he was treating her rather poorly. Hearing she had been mistreated.

"And to say it took little effort to flee. And I have been in family whom have supported The First Order and are in too. It hurts enough that the baby carries two possibilities of father's. Either it could be General Hux or Commander Ren's baby. And I am willing to forfeit my life for the baby in me. That is all that matter's to me. And that has woken me to a mother's love!" said (Y/n).

"On behalf of what has occurred to you. I want to say my deepest sorries!" said Poe.

"May I sit down, please. I don't feel very myself right now. Haven't really had a meal in the past two and some day's now. Please?" asked (Y/n) to them all.

General Leia had gotten her seat and a water. She felt that she was shaking and tears had left her eye's. The people whom were in charge took pity on her now.

"Poe I need you to keep tabs on her. That if we have to evacuate here. You need to take her to safety. And make sure that child atleast lives!" said General Leia.

"I'll be better that way too. Some how I feel a sense of protectiveness over her. It will be honor to help them both stay safe!" said Poe to General Leia.

"As the General of The Resistance and all of us, We will help keep you safe. You will follow what we tell you. And do some light work around here. That way we know what has to be done to keep you both safe!" said General Leia.

"Well I know what I knew about being in charge. And I know how there system works. And everything about The First Order. I want to ruin them. But I need to make sure my cousin knows I am safe. Said some things I am not proud of. If you can get me a secure line. If that will be okay?" said and asked (Y/n).

Poe had taken her to private office and gotten her hooked up to the holopad that was very secure. She knew that she'd have to make it quick and fast. Hoping that she was up and would talk to her. The line went through and she was wrecked.

"Hey cousin I don't have a lot of time on here. But I needed to say I am so sorry. But I had to run away since Kylo has betrayed me. And I am safe where I am!" said (Y/n) quickly.

"Okay thank you for talking to me. But word is out that there is huge bounty out for you. And General Hux and Commander Ren are out looking for you. Stay where you are. Don't call if your life depended on it. Only in case of an a emergency. I am sorry you are in this mess now! Still love ya cousin!" said Captain Phasma.

After that they had hung up and went there own ways. Now she knew that she was deeper trouble now. But she was ordered to stay put and stay safe too. She had found an empty corridor and cried her eye's out. Poe heard from the other end and came to hold her in his arm's. He had hated the fact she was in this.

"Poe if I don't make it. You have to swear to keep my baby safe. It won't deserve the agony of feeling this misery. And this torment!" said (Y/n) in between her tears.

General Leia had entered that corridor and rushed to her side. Greats sobs had wracked her body. And medical droid came with a doctor to assess her. She was given a sedative that was safe to use. Poe carried her to there Medbay for rest and to give her the supplements she'd need for both of them. Poe and Leia had left her there. 

"It looks like both General Hux and Commander Ren are out looking for her. And there has been a huge bounty for the one whom finds and delivers her. And to stay hidden. But that is all we are being told at the moment!" said Poe to Leia.

Then they heard a crash coming from inside (Y/n)'s medical room and a rumble. It was The First Order with General Hux and Commander Ren. With smiles too. And they had her in there arm's. And the ship loading her in and taking her too. Poe and Leia had been utterly angry cause they weren't able to help her out. Because Kylo had paralyzed them both. Effectively able to render them useless.


	8. Chapter 8

Kylo had carried (Y/n) to there bed with a careful touch. Taking off her boots and socks. He was just happy to have his wife by his side again. That he had found her and his baby in time. But it made him mad that she fled to his mother of all people. Tears were leaking out of her eye's now. 

"Kylo you used me for your own gain. But now I am even more mad at you. I was nothing to you but an agreement. Practically I am nothing to you. Am I?" said (Y/n).

"You are my wife and you'll stay that way. And that child is for me only!" said Kylo.

"I am going to the bridge right now. Or a trash shute!" said (Y/n) hatefully.

"You can however due to certain circumstances your clearance there has been revoked. However you are allowed in my quaters or the gym. And even Medbay!" said Kylo. 

Kylo had tossed her onto her back and spread her legs. His face was close to her wet core. Kylo took delight in seeing her so vulnerable before him. Made him hard. (Y/n) looked down at Kylo and saw only lust on his face.

"Look at you now....You look so debauched. Even though I haven't even touched you much. Can't wait to bury myself into your wet warmth!" said Kylo darkly.

She figures if he was going to be an animal. Then she'd treat him as such too. She had roughly shoved his face into her cunt area. Kylo had ripped off her clothes. And sought out her delicious tasting cunt. Licking her in rough manner.

"I have missed this taste in my mouth. You have no ideal how bad I starved!" said Kylo.

She was only seeking her pleasure now. Kylo started to pick up pace on her now. Savouring the way the wet squelching sounds and how he could feel her about to cum. She in some sick way missed Kylo's touch and his masterful tongue. She was screaming her orgasm as Kylo locked his lips around her swollen clit. He took as much cum from her as he could. Seeing her moaning his name and crying.

"I will bury myself in you now. You may cum as many times as you want. I will know you want it. Inside you are just as fucked as the rest of us!" said Kylo.

Kylo had taken out his hefty cock and rammed his gorgeous wife. Holding her hips in his hands. Seeing her looking utterly wrecked and ruined. Many moans had left her very mouth. And tears had sprung from her eye's. Kylo thoroughly enjoyed how her boobs bounced around as he pounded the very thing under him harshly. The way that only her cunt made him the most happiest he has ever been.

"Your the only one that can make me cum and wither. The only that will never run from this. You will obey both me and Hux. The only one to touch us!" said Kylo.

He was felt her clamp around his cock as she cried out her second orgasm. The very wet sounds that came from her body spurred him on more and more. She hated herself for cumming so quickly. But Kylo knew where to touch her very body. Kylo latch his mouth to her swollen tits roughly as his right hand sought her abused clit. Whimpering had erupted from her as he felt her cumming again. 

"That is right, my love. You fucking gush as much as you can. You are ours!" said Kylo.

She was reciting his name like a prayer. Kylo loves (Y/n) with everything in him. He twirled her around onto her fours. Fucking her til she was a sobbing mess. He kept rubbing her clit even more. She screamed out another orgasm violently.

"You ready to take my load into you? Ofcourse you are!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

Kylo had erupted his hot cum deep into (Y/n)'s debauched body. Passing out cold from all the sex that went down. She had whimpered as he pulled himself from her. Passing out and falling to bed heavily. He pulled her body to his now.


	9. Commanding The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shitty thing's will happen! :'(

Poe and Leia hated how they were rendered useless. As they saw (Y/n) being towed away by those that hurt her. Leia had found that hours had passed by. And heartache set in like a harsh blizzard. Poe realized that was happening to her. It was like he could felt her hurting the worst. Together they suffered fully. 

 

Away on The Finalizer....

 

General Hux was ramming into (Y/n) from behind her roughly. Sobs and pitiful moans had erupted from (Y/n). Hux had slapped her ass hard and feeling satisfied that he was able to have free reign over her. She had tried to fight it too.

"You will cum for me, your general. Kriffing hell.....you are never to leave me ever again. This wonderful fuckhole deserves to be used. Kriff!" snarled General Hux.

"You and Ren are both twisted monster's. You both deserve death. Heathen!" said (Y/n) sobbingly.

General Hux had yanked her head around. To lock lips with her and grab a hold of her unmarred neck. He bit into her neck and took form of huge hickey boldly.

"Look you little slut you really thought you could escape me and this cock. My cock will always seek you out. Remember I own you fully!" said General Hux.

He kept hitting her sweet spot dead on. Relishing in her soft tight cunt on his hard as diamond cock pummeling into her mercilessly. Hearing the pitiful moans leave her. Him knowing he was causing her slick cunt to make her sweet cunt have obscene squelching sounds erupt from her. Rubbing her beaten up clit.

"And to think the baby in you maybe mine's. To run away knowing you were bound to be caught. Seeing this was a eventuality! Damn bitch whore!" snarled General Hux.

He pinched her ruined clit and heard her scream her painful orgasm out. But he had kept pounding into her flesh relentlessly. Til he spewed hot and heavy into her. Hearing her wrecked sobs leave her. Hux had roughly grabbed her and pulled her to him. He loved how her core was still pulsing around his thick girth.

"You will never be left unsatisfied by me. I will drag many body shattering orgasms from your very body. Make you know where your place is!" said General Hux. 

General Hux had roughly yanked himself from her very aching core. Earning a yelp from (Y/n). He had yanked her to his mouth. Sobs and screams had erupted from her. He tongue fucked her and fingered her oversensitive cunt with nothing but to aim for her release. (Y/n) had tried to move away from the intense embrace he held upon her very body. But he held steadfast to her very body. 

"You fucking try to flee from me again and I will kill your cousin. And I'll make you do it. Or I will sell her to go to get used in all sense of the word!" said General Hux.

Screams were once more in play from (Y/n). Hux had lapped her pink pearl with firm and harsh pressure. She had pulled his hair more to her cunt. Hux was really enjoying her fucking up his prefect hair. Made him fuck her pussy with more stamina. And she felt a warm tingling feeling in her lower stomach growing. And she came harshly all over General Hux's face. He was licking and drinking as much of her lovejuice as he possibly could. She had her legs just spasm and shake.

General Hux had her embrace him in after sex cuddle time. He had started to rub her stomach. And look upon his utterly wrecked bed mate. She was for him only.

"One way or the other you will stop fighting us and cede to us. Knowing there is nothing to stop us from having you. When we want you....We will have you. You will come willingly. And you cum over and over again. And we will cum all over you. Make no mistake your freedom was long gone. Your first priority is to make sure me your lover General Armitage Hux and your husband Commander Kylo Ren are both satisfied. And maybe after some time you will earn full clearance to all area's. If you behave! Only if you do this! Do you understand me, lil cunt?" said General Hux.

She had twirled her aching overused body to stare at General Hux with reluctance. General Hux had saw her carefully choosing her words sadly.

"I understand where my place is and what my role is to be and do. And I will make no fuss over this one bit. You will have my full obedience. Will not defy either you or him. And I will not try to run from this!" said (Y/n) in surrender.

"Well then now that we have that all cleared up....Welcome Back Bitch!" said General Hux.

She had leaned into General Hux to lay a kiss on him as a sign of good faith too. The General has found this act very well in his books. She put her head on his shoulder and fell asleep soundly. He held onto her with a fierce passion to keep her by him for as long as he could. And he was set to make sure she was his only. Plotting on how he'd make sure Kylo wasn't alive. Big decisions to decide.

 


	10. Traveling With Evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets no form of safety!

The next came and (Y/n) was sore as can be. Taking a rough fuck from both General Hux and Commander Ren was always tough. Taking a hot shower and then getting clothes on her body. Going to the nearest cafeteria and eating. As she was leaving she saw her cousin. Captain Phasma rushed over to her fastly.

"Cousin what in kriff are you doing here? You were suppose to go!" said Captain Phasma.

(Y/n) had dragged her cousin into an empty conference room to talk to her now.

"Yes I know I was suppose to go. But I did and they found me. And I can't even begin to say that they gave me any mercy. As they are deviants!" said (Y/n).

Captain Phasma saw that there was something else weighing on her cousin's mind. And she saw the bruises and hickeys all over her neck. It made her sick.

"Cousin I need you to stay safe. Dark times are abound. And I'll be less likely to help you. Keep yourself well guarded. Evil lurks all around us!" said (Y/n) sadly.

With those words she had left her cousin there. It pained her that she had to say those things. But she really needed to make sure this baby that was in her stayed safe. That those words were going to be enough to warn her cousin of danger. (Y/n) was really paying attention to where she was going. Ending up on the bridge by General Hux. He looked at her with glee and wonder. She was his only.

"I know I am not permitted here. But I wanted to talk to you. If I may?" asked (Y/n).

The General saw that she was coming to him. And not to her husband. Joy was in full now. This was exactly what he had wanted to. Pulling in closer to talk now.

"General Hux, I want you to know that my freedom lays with both you and Ren. I have just thought over everything and I want you. In the way it used to be. Can't have you have another. I need you to make me behave again, Sir Hux!" said (Y/n).

General Hux saw as his only chance to have her to himself. He raised his hand to her face softly. And layed a firm kiss to her soft lips. She held onto him happily.

"General I know this usually a taboo in most ways. But I want you as my husband. Need you tell me all those words you used to!" said (Y/n).

"Then you will be my wife and that will be final. Don't want anyone else if it isn't you. You are all that I want!" said General Hux.

General Hux had pulled her closer to his embrace. She let her hand ghost up his face and held a stern look in her eye's for him. Bending down to kiss her soft sweet lips. The general was enjoying the kiss of his very victory. She was his.


	11. Four Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is with General Hux. As his wife! ;-)

(Y/n) knew now the General was the baby's father. They had found out that the time was consistent with the time the General had engaged in sex. General Hux was all too pleased he was able to have a kid and heir. Kylo Ren wasn't permitted to talk to her. And he tore through many in his anger. (Y/n) was always by Hux.

"Commander, We can't be together anymore and I will not have you by me!" said (Y/n).

"What are you trying to say? You can't fucking leave me and this cock!" said Kylo.

"I can since Supreme Leader Snoke has ordered it. You are no longer her husband as of three hours ago. I am her husband and that is an order!" said General Hux.

(Y/n) held onto Hux with everything in her. Kylo was terribly furious at this turn of events. She strode along with her now new husband. General Hux was all too pleased. (Y/n) lay by Armitage and he held onto her with a fierce passion too.

"I hate to say this right now. But I am craving fruit right now!" said (Y/n) softly.

Hux had gotten up and ordered fruit to be delivered. He fed her a bit and put the rest away. She went to bed that night with sick little smile on her beautiful face. Hux may think he was getting his way. But she was just starting to rev up now. 

Hours Later.....

General Hux had woken (Y/n) up with a groan now. The General had found this to be cute. She stuck her head out and stuck her tongue out to him. It was funny.

"Come on and get up. You get to be able work at the bridge today. For a bit by my side. Ren is on a mission away from here. So no interruption from him!" said General Hux.

She had aten more fruit and a drink of water. Going to get to uniform on wasn't a challenge for her. The General had made her uniform fit for her to wear. And he saw as she was beautiful in the new uniform. They took off together and got to it.  General Hux had made her drink plenty of water. And she had to go to rest a few hours later. She came back and felt better. General Hux had gone to her too.

 


	12. Two Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux is truly pleased to have the family he wants. But soon deception falls suit. Kylo is about to get what is for him! :-) :-)

General Hux was reading a report as his daughter Mikenna Hux ran into his arm's. She had his hair but (Y/n)'s eye's. Truly he found the right women to be his wife and mother to his kid. She was currently on a mission with Kylo for The First Order. 

"Dada, When is mum coming home? I miss her so much!" asked Mikenna.

"She will be here shortly. And we will eat then. Daddy was working!" said General Hux.

"Well I guess I was missed dearly. Hey babygirl come give momma some sugar!" said (Y/n).

Mikenna ran into (Y/n)'s arms and she squealed in delight. (Y/n) was happy she was home now by the two that mattered. She had to endure Kylo been extra sexual. And she was so tempted to have him bend her over and roughly fuck into her. Making sure she reeked of his scent. Just to piss off Hux and claim her win.

"Me and daddy need to talk. But get cleaned up and we will eat. And bed for you!" said (Y/n).

Mikenna had left the room to clean up. (Y/n) had gone to start cooking. General Hux came up behind her. Rubbing her clothed pussy and sweet whimpers had came out of her. Armitage had loved how he was still able to reduce her to this.

"Sir, I need to cook and your disrupting me. Please! Not now!" said (Y/n) softly.

"You will cum later and scream my name. Make no mistake about that. You're mine!" said General Hux.

She had spun around and layed a kiss upon him. The General had loved her by his side. It just drove him mad with lust and passion. He was enthralled by her. She had finished making them all dinner. Tucking Mikenna in for bed and going to her bed with Armitage. Armitage had kissed her from her neck to her stomach to her hip's to her sweet pussy. Sweet little whimpers and gasps of his name had erupted from her. He loved how she looked as he ate her out. All sorts of debauched and wrecked. 

"You look so wonderful as my little sweet darling! Must forever be mine!" snarled General Hux.

He got up and fucked into her beautiful pussy. Feeling her core pulse with how he was home now. This was his and his only. She was loving how focused he was at making her cum and the utter dirty words he slammed her way. The grip he had on her drove her nuts. It was so wonderful as the pounding got harder and brutal.  Screams tore out of her as she yelled his name. Armitage had poured his hot cum deep into her. And wretchedly spoke her name as the fell to the bed in utter bliss. 

"I was only gone for a few days. But that must've drove you nuts, huh?!" said (Y/n).

"Indeed it did, darling. But how was the mission with Ren?" asked General Hux.

"Well we almost had to compromise our hiding. But The Resistance had moved on. But we lost a total of ten men that are mostly stormtroopers. And three low ranking officer's. We lost half of our supply!" said (Y/n) to General Hux.

"Well as long as I got you back that is all that matters. How was Commander Ren towards you though?" asked General Hux.

"Well he kept making rather sexualized advances towards me. But I did things to avert his moves. But I have a strange feeling it is yet to be over!" said (Y/n).

General Hux had pulled her to him. And they rested that night with much love too. (Y/n) had woken up and showered off to go take care of Commander Ren. He was in his room stroking his cock quite rapidly. Getting on her knee's and fucking his cock with her mouth. Kylo loved how (Y/n) was a wonderful cock whore. He picked her up and put her on all fours now. Ramming the full length of his girth into her tiny pussy. 

"You will forever be for me, Kylo. Will never disobey you ever! Yours!" said (Y/n).

"Damn fucking right you will not run from me. All those whores whom tried to touch would end up dead. This is all I want from you is you obedience to me!" said Kylo.

"Fucking kriff you will have that and much more! Forever for you!" said (Y/n) in wrecked voice.

He had rubbed her swollen clit and the moans of his name came out of her. Kylo loved how her greedy cunt swallowed his girth. Tears had came out of her and it made him feel real good about that. She came yelling his name and cumming all over his cock. Kylo had jammed the rest of his cock into her and she came again. And he used the force to bring her to another explosive orgasm. And he finally came deep into her womb. And pulling her to rest up now from the sex.


	13. Rough Endurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikenna has mother daughter day! Enjoy! But dark stuff happens too!

(Y/n) had taken Mikenna to the garden on Starkiller Base. Playing in the fleid with her. She knew it was misuse of The First Order property. But (Y/n) didn't care. All that matter was her daughter's happiness. Seeing her playing with the butterflies had (Y/n) in fits of giggles. Mikenna was so beautiful and adorable. (Y/n) had made them a picnic and they ate it all down. Mikenna yawned softly.

"Commander Ren is asking for you in conference room three. You need to go. I'll take our child to her bed. And come back to me!" said General Hux to (Y/n).

She ha gotten up and headed over to Commander Ren for what he needed of her. It annoyed her to no end with her. She was having a really wonderful time too. As she got to conference room number three. Opening the door and seeing Kylo.

"Commander Ren I was having time with my fucking daughter, you ass!" said (Y/n).

"Well we have someone here for you. To talk or torture him to death!" said Kylo to her.

Kylo revealed it to be the one and only Poe there. He looked to be beaten and in need for medical treatment. Kylo looked upon what he was witnessing of this.

"You have two options here for you. Option number one: You help him and get yourself into bigger trouble or Option number two: You torture him and I get to fuck into you til you are begging me to stop. Choose now!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

She had felt nothing but revulsion of this. But she had her ways to manipulate.

"Or option number three: I will help him but I will torture any info you desire to pluck from him. And that way you get better results!" said (Y/n) to Kylo sternly.

Kylo had actually liked that option alot more. So he had told her to go ahead and do so. And that made him quite hard. (Y/n) had felt sick doing this to him now.

"Poe, Wake your ass up. We need answers from you!" said (Y/n) to Poe harshly.

"(Y/n)....what have they've done to you? You look different!" said Poe to (Y/n).

"There is no time for side conversation. Where is the info to Skywalker?" asked (Y/n).

"I am not going to give you that info. Never ever! You need to feel love!" said Poe.

(Y/n) knew Kylo was hovering just a few feet behind her. It hurt worst then all. She looked upon Poe with hurt and rage. Knowing Kylo would feel it too now.

"Some aren't afforded the luxury of that. I will not be one of them. Even though it is something I want. But never really have!" said (Y/n) to Poe sadly.

"Well that really is quite sad. Because the first time I layed eye's on you I fell hard in love with you. Your beautiful, smart as all hell ,and your very kriffing hell sexy!" said Poe.

(Y/n) had walked up to Poe with a heated look. She didn't care that Kylo was there. Laying a very firm passionate kiss on his lips. And wrapping herself over him. Kylo was fuming mad at Poe for spouting out the right words to get her. 

"(Y/n) get out of here. You are done with this insect. It's my turn now. And later you will enter my bed. And I will fuck into you harshly!" said Kylo to (Y/n).

"Go screw your hand....I am done with you. I don't want you anymore!" said (Y/n).

Kylo had started to force choke (Y/n) violently. She fell to the ground harshly so.

"We have this conversation all the time. I will give you a day to recant your words. Or I will kill Poe Dameron right now! My little fucking pussy!" said Kylo calmly.

She knew that she needed to calm the situation. Taking Kylo into the corner to pull his cock out. Lapping up from base to tip with gentle firm licks. Hating herself foir this. Kylo had gripped her hair and brutally fucked into her mouth. She was gagging around his huge girth pathetically. Kylo loved brutalizing her to this very extent. 

"You see my dear (Y/n) you play a good game of testing me. But here you are sucking me off like some common whore. Trying to calm the situation!" said Kylo.

She hated him for easily reading and preying upon her this way. It made her sick to her stomach she was getting wet. Kylo had yanked her off of him. And pulled her buttons off til it reached her knee's. And bending her over and taking her in pretty pussy from behind. Wails and moans had erupted from (Y/n) with cries.

"You are and will always remain on my cock. Kriffing hell you were meant for me!" said Kylo hauntingly dark.

(Y/n) had braced herself on her hands on the wall in front of her. And Kylo held onto her hips as his rapidly fucked into her. Until he snaked his hand around to rub her swollen clit. Screams were being let out from her. And that drove him mad. It was his sick and true delight to see her so wrecked this way. 

"Fuck....fuck.....I am going. Kylo I am close now. Please. Please! Please!" said (Y/n) hoarsely.

Kylo had pinched her clit and she came with Kylo's name on her lips. Kylo had fucked into her more. Loving the way the harsh sounds of skin on skin action was going on. How she looked so fucking wrecked and debauched for him now.

"You see you can't deny that this cock is meant for you. You just came on me!" said Kylo weakly.

He tore off her bottoms and had her lay on her back. Seeing she had been crying and sobbing. He thrusted into over and over again. Tearing the front of her shirt. Seeing her perfect tits bounce after every thrust. He began to rub her clit more and more. She hated that Kylo knew of how to do this to her. It felt so wrong and evil. Kylo was an evil mean man only set on the desires he so wish's to have now. Kylo saw that she was gearing up for another orgasm. He let her have it. The ragged scream that came forth from her was malicious and deadly. 

"I am going to cum deep in this utterly ruined pretty pussy. You will get pregnant!" said Kylo harshly.

Kylo had exploded into her and it was in rough spurts. He lay on top of her and held still til he stopped twitching as much. Sobs had reached his ears from her. He got up and left her there crying her eyes out. Poe looked and saw how bad she had taken a fucking from Kylo. It made him sick to his stomach that Kylo had used her up. And he so wished he could provide comfort to (Y/n) in this state.

"Now you see what I have to endure just to have those whom I love safe!" said (Y/n) in a broken voice.

A moment later General Hux had entered. Hux knew it was Kylo that had hurt (Y/n) in this way. And it made him sick to his stomach. Hux saw cum leak from her ruined cunt. Poe was definantly angry that she was just used like a whore. He'd make sure that she was safe no matter what. Away from this deviant monsters.


	14. Vicious Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Older cousin to the rescue!

Captain Phasma P.O.V-

Captain Phasma saw (Y/n) a few weeks after Kylo had brutally fucked her little cousin. It made her sick to her stomach. But she knew she had to help. No matter the cost. It was time for (Y/n) to be set free from these assholes. She had been able to set Poe free and they had gotten (Y/n) and Mikenna away. (Y/n) hadn't want to her older cousin there. Begging her to come but refused to come.

Captain Phasma was summoned to General Hux office. It had made her proud. 

"Captain, It was brought to my attention that you had a hand in the escape of a fugitive and My wife (Y/n) with My daughter Mikenna. Was it your task to do so?" asked General Hux.

"No Sir. But I was doing what I must to ensure there freedom was secured. Even from the both of you insects. And the was a week ago!" said Captain Phasma.

"You know of the severity of your crime. But I am sure you realize you will be the stormtroopers whore. I warned your cousin. She tried to save you. Yet you saved her from nothing. We always find her and I will not punish her for your traitorous ways!" said General Hux.

"Well I have planted a bomb aboard this ship. And only I know where it is hidden. And yet it is both set to go off in the next thrity minutes. If I don't tend to it myself. You want her but the info is there too!" said Captain Phasma snidely.

Captain Phasma had left to go to the bomb. And was able to flee hastily. Releasing the bomb short of her departure. As she sped off into hyperspace to go to her long journey to her cousin. It was what kept her sane and hopeful too. She had rigged her ship to have no trace. Hours had aped by and she was safe.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She was safely on a tropical planet with Mikenna. Poe was nearby trying to get us back to the The Resistance. Mikenna was happily making sand castle's. It made (Y/n) happy. Poe sat by (Y/n) with a smirk on his face. It was of joy too.

"I am so very sorry for what occurred. Please forgive me!" said (Y/n) to Poe.

"Look I know that you had no control over what happened. You were forced to. And yet you had to always think of other's before yourself. That stops right now!" said Poe.

Poe had kissed (Y/n) in sweet loving way. Mikenna was giggling from her sand castle. It had occurred to (Y/n) that Mikenna was having fun. Poe was gleeful.

"Momma is he gonna be my new daddy? He seems far more better to you!" said Mikenna.

"Mikenna honey, I am not sure were me and him are at right now!" said (Y/n) softly.

"I could be her new dad. Know next to nothing of kids. But for you I'd try!" said Poe.

Mikenna ran into Poe's embrace. Poe hugged Mikenna with adoration. It made (Y/n) happy that Poe was willing to try for her. Mikenna was picked up and twirled around like a x-wing fighter. Mikenna was too joyful of Poe's attention. Poe caught (Y/n) yawning and moved over to her. (Y/n) had enjoyed this alot. Her cousin came out of her hiding spot and sat by (Y/n) with happiness too.

"Glad you found us now. We are to be picked up and go to the new more secured base of The Resistance. Phasma here will have to be interrogated. And if we deem her safe enough. We will allow her safe slumber with us!" said Poe. 

They saw The Resistance come even closer to them. Landing and coming out to them all. General Leia had been aboard and saw (Y/n) with sad eye's. Then the taller female. General Leia had gone up to Captain Phasma with joy and pride.

"You saved my best fighter and the women that has been hurt too much to count with her daughter. We know of your rank while serving The First Order. But where are your motives to us?" asked General Leia.

"I only wish to see my cousin happy with her daughter. And as far as motives go...I will do nothing to alter or damage the resistance. If it will help you can keep a watch over me. But I will not go back and face even harsher punishment by sex slavery. Or be used in self depreciation!" said Phasma.

General Leia had no reason to have her go back to be used. They'd find use of her. They were on there way to safety. Mikenna slept in Phasma's embrace too. It made (Y/n) very happy as she held onto Poe. Poe was in love with (Y/n) now. They reached there destination. And Mikenna was held in the arm's of Poe. Although Mikenna was sound asleep. Poe got Mikenna and (Y/n) to there new quarters. Phasma was led to her sleeping place next to his room. (Y/n) had been able to go to the balcony. Looking up at the stars and smiling a sad smile.

"You know as long as they are still living. I won't be safe for long. One or the both of them will find me and Mikenna. Drag us back to that hell I endured!" said (Y/n) brokenly.

Poe looked at her with the same sad smile. Because he knew she was right. But he was set on trying to get (Y/n) and Mikenna safe from these fiend's. He also had to keep a look on Phasma. They both felt the weight of impending doom too.

 

 


	15. Happiness Or Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader struggles with her trauma. Phasma see's and tries to help. Some surprise happens!

(Y/n) saw as Mikenna was playing with Poe and Phasma. And as much as she was trying to be happy her heart was broken. And the sole cause of that was cause two guys that are very sexually possessive over her. And are undoubtedly trying to find her. It made havoc on her emotions. Phasma saw the struggle on her cousins mind. Hot tears of stress plagued (Y/n) with how broken she was.

"Cousin I get why your distress at the moment. But you must relax!" said Phasma.

"How can I relax as those two deviant's are out there looking for me and Mikenna. And then there is you how has renounced The First Order!" said (Y/n).

"I am sure soon enough I will pay for what I have done. But here you have a chance at a bit of happiness. And Poe seems like the guy for you!" said Phasma.

She looked at Poe with uncertain emotions. And she wasn't sure how they'd even have for the other. And it made her sad that she may be stringing him along now. And that to her wasn't one bit fair. That was what made her even sad to think of.

"Could you take Mikenna for a bit? I need a private word with Poe!" said (Y/n).

Phasma had taken Mikenna to her room for a bit. And that gave her time too. She walked over to Poe and sat down by him. Poe was hoping to be with her fully too.

"Poe there is something I need to talk to you about. I have these strong feelings for you and I am not sure how to handle them. And you are always on my mind!" said (Y/n) weakly.

"I feel the same for you too. That I have this urge to protect you and make you safe again. And that gives me great joy in hopes of doing just that. Hopefully we can build a relationship? If that is okay with you!" said Poe to (Y/n) softly.

(Y/n) latched her lips to Poe's lips in sweet bliss. And it made them clutch onto the other. Poe held the one he lives with everything in him. Until (Y/n) straddled Poe's lap and he held her tighter to him. Relishing in the fact that she was open to this touch.  Then he took them over to his bed and layed her down softly.


	16. War Commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All hell breaks loose!

General Hux and Commander Ren were both very angry now. That not only was (Y/n) and Mikenna were gone. But Captain Phasma had gone too. And that about was very angering. And that had been about a two months ago. 

"We have to get her back and under control. This is utter humiliation!" roared General Hux.

"Well I think I may know as to where (Y/n) is. Since I feel another closer in kin to me. And I realized that before (Y/n) left I had pumped my seed into her. And she carrying my child in her womb!" said Kylo.

Kylo had told General Hux as to what planetary system she was at now. And they had set course too. The both of them were craving her soft skin upon there skin. The itch to have themselves buried deep in her. Hating how she wasn't here too.

(Y/n)'s P.O.V-

She felt sick and knew she was pregnant again. And with Kylo's child in her womb. And she felt a disturbance in the force. As though her doom was heading her way. Tears of frustration and agony rippled right through her whole body. Clutching onto her stomach for dear life. Kylo and General Hux were not going to give her mercy. 

She walked to the nearest bathroom to puke up. Phasma had seen the distress in her younger cousin. And knew something bad was brewing up and not good.

"I know Kylo is the father of this baby. And he is coming my way with the entire First Order. That when they get her it will be all out war. We have about a week before they get near this system!" said (Y/n) to Phasma weakly.

"You need to tell The resistance and Poe right away. Go now!" said Phasma.

(Y/n) had rushed over to where General Leia was at. General Leia looked scared.

"I know (Y/n), I know. You need not worry now. We have a plan for this!" said General Leia.

Poe had rushed right over to where (Y/n) was at. And he had after what Phasma had said to him. Poe was really frightened of what was going to occur. Mikenna was being watched by Phasma. And Mikenna was feeling really sad.

Kylo's P.O.V-

Kylo had felt as (Y/n) knew of what was to come. And he was sure that made her feel really scared. And he was getting high off of the fact that soon she would be by his side. That she was going to be busy servicing his aching cock. Going to fuck the stupid out of her. Make her see to it she was nothing but a whore.

Hux's P.O.V-

(Y/n) was going to need to learn a lesson. Make her want death next to what he had planned for her. He was going to rip as many orgasms from her as he pleased. And that alone made his cock want to fuck her hard and fast with no mercy. 


	17. Battle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war to get (Y/n) is on! ;-)

(Y/n) was sitting in the command room. Hearing that The Finalizer had entered there atmosphere. And that an envoy of The First Order had came to ask kindly to return there property. Which was (Y/n), Mikenna , (Y/n)'s unborn child ,and Phasma. The Resistance wasn't having that as they had lied and said they didn't know where you all were. Leia wasn't going to let any of you hurt anymore.

(Y/n) even in her pregnant state was going to fight. She was a fighter all of her life. And her flying skills was next to best like Poe's. Poe had urged her to stay back and safe. For the sake of the baby in her. That was indeed Kylo Ren's kid.

"Poe I would rather be up there flying. And you will need my skills. Just trust me on this, please. I love you but you have much to learn about me!" said (Y/n).

Poe was shocked that this amazingly strong lady said they loved him of all now.

"Did you say you love me? Because I love and trust you!" said Poe to (Y/n).

"Yes I love you brave handsome man that you are. Have for awhile now. But I need to let you know I will be fighting with you in an hour. And that is final!" said (Y/n).

Poe and (Y/n) shared the most heated passionate kiss ever. Little did she know he was going to want to marry her. And that she was going to break his heart. Phasma and (Y/n) had talked about Phasma taking Mikenna away that night. Although Phasma didn't like her cousin doing this. She knew it was right too. And that night they were safely towed away to safety. (Y/n) had gotten into a x-wing fighter. And had enough battery and engine oil to get through this battle.

"(Y/n), Is there any way I can convince you to stay? To keep your child safe!" said Leia.

"I am going to battle in now fifteen minutes. And this is as important it is to me than you. As I see it this is my mess now. And I need to clean it up!" said (Y/n).

Then they started hearing battle had started. And (Y/n) took off in the direction of the battle in her fighter jet. Firing away at any First Order member that came there way. (Y/n) knew what she had to do. All she had to do get to the ship. And she landed her fighter jet in Finalizer docking bay. Trudging out of the ship and dodging many blaster fire her way. Killing her fair share of First Order members. 

"(Y/N)! Stop this right now. You are surrounded and have nowhere to go!" said Kylo.

(Y/n) had pulled out her lightsaber effortlessly. Seeing the purple glow her saber emitted radiantly. Kylo knew whose saber that use to be. But how did she get it? And why was she wielding a lightsaber? It had him puzzled quite badly now too.

"I am the daughter of your grandfather's master. Palpatine was my dad. And he taught my ass the ways of the force. Bet your wondering how you didn't know I was a force user. I am better at blocking what should and shouldn't be known!" said (Y/n).

Kylo for the first time was shocked silly. That she had outwitted even him now. She had charged at Kylo and kicked his knee's. Sending him flying to the ground. Effective knocking his lightsaber out of his reach. Kylo saw how powerful she was really now. She had force blinded him. Kylo was in sheer agony for this.

 


	18. Truth Comes Out!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n) explains the reason why Palpatine is her father! :-D

"How is my grandfather's master your father? Care to explain to me!" said Kylo.

"Well after the star destroyer was blasted away. Your grandfather used his sperm to impregnate my mom. And happy little coincidence that it had worked. I was born a healthy baby. As I was growing up I kept hearing my father's voice. And Darth Vader had even confirmed the voice I heard was my daddy. Darth Vader had helped me get into the same academy that General Hux was at. And well I started at a young age learned about the force. Ironically enough I learned too fast for my own good. And then you show up and well you yet again know the rest!" said (Y/n) unsympathetically.

Kylo saw the amber radiate her eye's. And knew that was the true dark side. (Y/n) saw that Kylo was trying to piece together this all. It made her laugh big time.

"Yes I know it is puzzling you how I turned to the dark side fully. When obviously you couldn't and still can't. See when you and General Hux put me through all you did. I realized too quickly that my morals got jumbled. And that angered me to fury. That fury spurred on the dark side for me. But I kept a bit of the light for my daughter and now son soon! Away from the hell that both you and the general would put me through!" said (Y/n) hatefully.

Kylo for the first time in his life that he had it all wrong. And she outwitted him by the biggest of stretches ever possible. (Y/n) had a blaster aimed at Kylo's head.

"And the biggest thing you'll never get is that I am way more powerful than you will ever be. And I am younger than you. That must suck too!" said a giggling (Y/n).

Kylo hadn't even registered that she had disarmed him. Taken full control of The First Order and he was being carted away by the members of the Resistance. General Hux was rather not amused by him being handled by Resistance scum.

"Oh General I will take good care of your pussycat. Since that is mine now!" said (Y/n) with Mirth.

Poe was by her side and held firm to her in heated liplock. General Hux wasn't pleased that his piece of ass was being held by another. This made him angry.

"And another thing boys....I found a guy that actually cherishes me. Like a gem I am!" said (Y/n).

"And the thing is that you both will never touch her ever again. Never make her afraid. You both will have to earn our trust. Because (Y/n) here for some reason still wants you in her life. And that means something to me. It is for the sake of your children you have with her!" said Poe harshly.

General Hux and Kylo Ren were both amazed at this news. That they were going to live based off of the fact that (Y/n) still wanted there children to know them. It was all they were going to get. They'd have to live with it. Although (Y/n) had darker and more cruel ways to have both General Hux and Kylo Ren in her arsenal. Because little did anybody know she was going to rule it all. And her daddy was going to help her achieve this feat with barely nothing atall.


	19. Power Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader has massive amounts of power.

(Y/n) walked into the shared room that held both General Hux and Kylo Ren in. It gave her a bit of rush of joy seeing Kylo looking defeated and Armitage looking so bothered by her being there. But she made a point to get to the point too now.

"Look I have some ground rules for the both of you. But first off, Kylo we are to be having a baby boy and I am atleast four and half months pregnant. Armitage our daughter will coming soon. It was deemed the I am to be taking over the now ruined First Order. Those whom object will be sentenced to imprisonment asap." said (Y/n) proudly.

Armitage hated and lusted for his sweet piece of ass. That this power trip was making him rock hard. Kylo just wanted to bury himself deep in (Y/n) all over again. Made him incredibly proud that she was with his baby boy in her womb.

"And onto the rules now. One, You both will go upon a hearing. To testify about what you both have done. You will beg to still live and yes groveling is on order here. Two, I have already testified that you both live deeming that you both still needed to live for the sake of your children. With a shared and monitored visitation. Three, You both will comply to what I want. That about covers it!" said (Y/n).

(Y/n) looked at both Armitage and Kylo with dark lust. That they were straining with there cocks in there pants. And a sick part of it was she needed them to dominant her. Since she knew Poe didn't know how truly depraved she was.

"Will we ever be able to engage in sexual gratification? With your approved!" said Armitage.

She sat there in the chair in the room. And a sick gleam shot through her. Kylo and Armitage both saw she was just as twisted as them. They all were pent up.

"Well if you both behave and do as your told. Then every week at the end. You get to fuck me both savagely and harshly. And I demand you both dominant the fuck out of me. Fuck into my quivering soaken tight heat with your massive girths. Ripping me open til I am sobbing for both of you to stop. But under no circumstances will you do so!" said (Y/n) with deep desire.

This had peaked Kylo's interest a great deal. He had to ask her something now.

"That guy that was clinging to you....He doesn't know of your true dark sexual appetite, huh? He can't fuck you like we can. When you after shaking from overstimulation. When you beg for more like a greedy cumwhore you are for us!" said Kylo.

"He doesn't know how to own you. How to lay waste to your body , soul ,and mind. To see you became so debauched and ruined. When we say in your ear "Mine" and then you cum so hard and fast. Your beautiful cunt clench our cocks. Like it doesn't want to let our cocks go!" snarled Armitage.

"I have had sex with him twice and he can't fuck me like you both can. Can't make regret trying to fucked so much that it hurts to move the next day. Where when I try to sass him. It just rolls off of him. Just wish he'd get angry and punish me like you do Kylo. And wish he'd own my body and say that I am his like you Armitage. My pretty tight pussy craves to be pounded and used up!" said (Y/n) woefully.

Armitage and Kylo was in sheer bliss hearing this. They were vowing to behave. So that they could plow into her. To make her feel every harsh thrust they would give to her. Fuck her til she broke and sobbed for more like hungry bitch she was.

"So guys up for behaving so you get to fuck me like I actually need it? That way you both can be rewarded by using me like cumrag I am still for you both. Wailing for you both to give it to me brutally!" said (Y/n) hotly.

Armitage and Kylo looked at her and shook there heads a yes. They knew there fuckslut wanted to bent over and wrecked. To lay with them again together too. (Y/n) gave them both a kiss on there foreheads. Leaving them both there happily.

 


	20. Fooling Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well (Y/n) holds a certain power. While two others hold bigger ones. Beware! ;D

(Y/n) had placed both Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren next to her quarters aboard The Finalizer. She had liked the name as it's ruling governor. She was charge of it all now. She had sent Poe away on some bullshit mission. For stupid thing she had to have. Poe like the glorious idiot he was didn't question this. Good thing too!

Having ordered earlier that day that both Armitage and Kylo get pampered. That way they were relaxed later for them to fuck her the way she needed. Since even if it was sick. She needed there control and power over her. Needed there bodies.

"Hello Gentlemen, I know it is a muster for all of the pampering. But you know I promised every week. But now I am needing you both often!" said (Y/n).

"Boy wonder didn't know how to please your darker side. To fuck you like you need. Take you as we see fit! Fucking ours!" snarled Kylo sinfully.

Wetness had dripped out of (Y/n) and a moan tore from deep in her. Armitage saw her lust glazed up eye's. Seeing that made him harder than diamonds. They all ate a wonderful meal. Upon this act she knew she had to push them now.

"But atleast boy wonder eats my pussycum. Not like you two to do!" said (Y/n) darkly.

Kylo with there words uttered had picked her up. Tossing her on the bed. But also needing to be careful she was with his child. Seeing her swollen tummy. Yanking her legs open and Armitage had torn off her clothes. For as the mater was thin enough. And sucked her nipples as Kylo worked her sensitive cunt. 

"Aww poor little bitch still hasn't learned her lesson. You need to know we own you. Not fucking Poe shitting Dameron!" said Armitage.

Kylo saw her trying to leave and dug his face into her pussy. Seeing tyhe bliss form on her face. Made him finger her rapidly. Seeing her squirting all over now. The yelling orgasm that came forth from her. Until Kylo rammed his girth deep in her soaked pussy. Armitage had snuck his cock into her eager mouth harshly. Hearing her gagging for more. Greedy bitch was needing to be owned and owning he was going to do. Hearing her gagging for more and the rough fucking she was taking. 

"Look at her just like before. Always wanting that fucking power over her. Going to fucking use you like the fucking bitch you are for us. Going to let leave you in our cum, dear wife of ours!" said Kylo hotly.

Kylo and Armitage pounded every bit into her. Seeing her orgasm and cum over and over again. Spurring them to fuck her again and again. Laying ruin to her.

"Look at our fucking cumbitch. Taking us so fucking well. Never run from us!" said Armitage.

Then she yelled her last orgasm and passed out. Kylo had lodged Hus cock deep in her as he came heavily. And Armitage came deep down her throat roughly. Seeing both of her lips beaten and ruined with there cum leaking forth. They both passed out right by her. Holding onto the mother of there kids with affection now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments, plz! ;-D


End file.
